parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Just Dance 2019 (Cartoons / Anime Edition) (Hamham31 Version)
Just Dance 2019 is the tenth official game in the Just Dance series, and the successor of Just Dance 2018. This is still similar to a real game, same choreo and same songs, except that it was been choreographed by some selected anime / cartoon character in any different shows (as a part of their tenth year anniversary release). This is only a parody of mine and will never exist in an actual game. Songs and Characters involved There are a total of 40 songs confirmed in the game (if including Kids Mode, there are 51 overall songs and Dame Tu Cosita excluded later on the game and was initially released as Just Dance 2018's Just Dance Unlimited Service only following negative feedback) and was been choreographed by the following characters. Note as well that on the 8th Gen consoles, Xbox 360, and Nintendo Switch was listed alphabetically, while on the 7th and the earlier gen was listed in this form below: Classic Choreos * - A picture of Harvey Beaks was been leaked on the official Just Dance Wiki page (link given). * - By the time of Stephen Hillenburg's passing (the creator of SpongeBob SquarePants), the songs (listed below; including their past choreographies from the previous Just Dance franchise) which involves the Spongebob Squarepants cast and other Nickelodeon shows started to show via Just Dance Now for a limited time only. '(*)' - Returning as a special anniversary characters only. Kids Mode These section contains the song from the Kids Mode option, and was listed below: Alternate Routine These section contains an alternate routine from the classic choreography. Note that the alternate routine characters was also based on the main series. Just Dance Unlimited / Unlockables These are some songs included in Just Dance Unlimited package. Some of them can be obtained by unlocking it thru a code. Yo-kai Watch: Just Dance Special Edition on Just Dance Unlimited This section contains all 10 songs from Yo-kai Watch: Just Dance Special Edition. It was announced (parody only) that it will be included in this version as accessible thru Just Dance Unlimited. However, all choreos in this section will be danced by different Yo-kai characters (except the kids; and somehow Nate already featured as a dancer for Narco and Katie for No Tears Left To Cry in the main series and possible in the other upcoming songs on Just Dance Unlimited). This was parodly released last November 9, 2018. Again this is only a parody and will never reflected nor existed on the original concept of the game (though Yo-kai Watch: Just Dance Special Edition was really existed and exclusively released in Japan only). Unreleased / Beta Choreos These are some drafts / beta files that was been unused / officially never released. Trivia Category:Just Dance Spoofs Category:The Peanuts Movie Spoofs Category:Yo-kai Watch Parody Category:Detective Conan Parody Category:The Loud House Spoofs Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends TV Spoofs Category:Harvey Beaks Parody Category:Spongebob Sqaurepants Spoofs Category:Codename Kids Next Door Spoofs Category:Henry Hugglemonster Parody Category:Lloyd In Space Parody Category:Digimon Parodies Category:My life as a Teenage Robot Spoofs Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Video Game Spoof Category:Crush Gear Turbo Parody Category:Chalkzone Parody Category:Adventure Time TV Spoofs Category:American Dragon Spoofs Category:Danny Phantom Spoofs Category:Phineas and Ferb TV Spoofs Category:Hamtaro Spoofs Category:Flint The Time Detective Spoofs Category:Cuphead Video Game Spoofs Category:Coco Movie Spoofs Category:Sabrina spoofs